dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Danger in the Air
をつけろ! の |Rōmaji title = Ki o Tsukero! Kūchū no Wana |Literal title = Watch Out! A Mid-Air Trap |Series = DB |Number = 45 |Saga = Red Ribbon Army Saga |Manga = Bulma and Goku |Airdate = January 7, 1987 |English Airdate = March 5, 2002 |Previous = Master Thief, Hasky |Next = Bulma's Bad Day }} をつけろ! の |''Ki o Tsukero! Kūchū no Wana''|lit. "Watch Out! A Mid-Air Trap"}} is the seventeenth episode of the Red Ribbon Army Saga and the forty-fifth overall episode in the Dragon Ball series. This episode first aired in Japan on January 7, 1987. Its original American airdate was March 5, 2002. Summary Goku, Bulma, Yamcha, Oolong, Puar, Hasky, and her henchmen go to an amusement park called Dream Land. Bulma sees that a lot of girls like Yamcha and leaves the group. Goku and his friends get past, while nobody was looking. Hasky steals tickets from other people. On a ride, Hasky throws a walnut at Goku, but he catches it. While they explore, they see a woman (Hasky) getting attacked by two people (her henchmen). Goku saves her, and she acts as she is grateful, telling them that she is a gypsy and will tell their fortune for free. She says that he was in Muscle Tower and that he has two hidden balls in his clothing (Dragon Ball). Goku, being naive, pulls down his pants revealing his "balls". Goku hears a commotion in the back, so he checks it out. He finds, the two men from before (who are actually there to help Hasky steal the Dragon Balls), and they run away. Goku leaves and gives the Dragon Balls to Yamcha. Hasky acts feminine, but she then attacks Yamcha. Bulma walks in, and thinks that Hasky and Yamcha are kissing, so she gets angry and throws a crate at him. Hasky gets the Dragon Balls, ties up Yamcha, and tells him that she will blow up the park. A bomb is in the hand of a statue, in the middle of the park. Goku comes back, after defeating the two men, and Yamcha tells Goku about the bomb. After a long chase, Goku finally catches Hasky, by attaching her to a wall with the Power Pole and destroys the remote for the bomb in time. Back at Capsule Corporation, Bulma slaps Yamcha and decides to join Goku on his quest for the Dragon Balls, so she can wish for a better boyfriend. Goku and Bulma leave for their adventure. Major Events *Goku, Bulma, Yamcha, Oolong and Puar spend the day at Dream Land. *Goku stops Hasky and saves Dream Land. *Goku and Bulma set out on another adventure to find the Dragon Balls. Battles *Yamcha vs. Hasky Appearances Characters *Goku *Yamcha *Bulma *Puar *Oolong *Hasky *Hasky's followers Locations *West City **Capsule Corporation **Dream Land Objects *Crystal Ball *Dragon Ball *Flying Nimbus *Power Pole Differences from the Manga *With the exception of the final scene with Goku and Bulma heading of on the Nimbus, the entire events of this episode were exclusive to the anime. Edits Visual edits *In TV airings, the scene where Goku drops his pants is edited so that he is wearing boxers with Dragon Balls on them. Dialogue edits *In the recap, the narrator states Yamcha's popularity with women had him "walking on air." Yet, in the last episode, Yamcha showed no happiness from this and was even shown as depressed due to it making Bulma angry at him. Gallery Site Navigation es:Episodio 45 (Dragon Ball) ca:Episodi 45 (BD) pt-br:Cuidado, é uma Armadilha fr:Dragon Ball épisode 045 Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball episodes Category:Red Ribbon Army Saga Category:Dragon Ball